Sensuality
by Citrus Vixen
Summary: They are top-notch spies, yet they are still just two people, two lovers, alone at night. Written for the female mind  but anyone can enjoy it . Simple, subtle, gentle. Abby Cameron  x Joe Solomon. Lemon. M-rated! Review?


First lemon coming your way. Written for the female mind, but who knows what your reactions will be. I won't know. Enjoy~

u

~{Sensuality}~

Abigail Cameron stood up from her desk when she heard the footsteps of her lover outside of her room. His tall silhouette blocked the dim light coming from the deserted Gallagher Academy hallway.

Joseph Solomon stepped into the light of Abby's room and moved towards the woman. Abby gave him a sweet little smile as Joe embraced her. She slipped her arms around his torso and let his muscular arms slide up her body. Abby rested her head against his chest. He slowly stroked her dark, wavy hair and she almost purred contentedly. Joe gently tipped Abby head back and leaned down slightly to press his lips against her full pink ones.

Abby returned his sensual kiss, moving slowly and savoring every little moment. She broke away and let Joe nuzzle her cheek as she smoothed the creases from his pressed white shirt.

She whispered in a low voice, "If this is going where I think it is, your shirt isn't going to stay pressed for long unless you take it off."

Joe tucked a stray strand of dark hair from Abby flawless face and replied, "Then you'll just have to take it off, won't you?"

"No objections?" Abby murmured as Joe slowly walked her up against her room's wall.

He merely shook his head and proceeded to slip his hands under her blouse. She shivered at his feathery touch. Abby lifted her own hands up to Joe's collar and carefully began unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped the white material from his broad, well-muscled shoulders and wiggled out of her lover's grasp. Abby draped his shirt neatly on the back of her desk chair and returned to Joe's arms.

He slowly slid Abby's work jacket off and unzipped the zipper of her knee-length pencil skirt.

"A little hasty, hm?" Abby asked softly.

Joe just growled quietly and continued undressing Abby. She sat down on the edge of her bed and let him slide her skirt and pantyhose off, revealing her black lace panties. He ran his hand up her legs and once again under her top to rub her full breasts through her bra. She bit back another low purr of content. Joe smiled slightly and kissed her again.

Joe said in a low voice, almost like a growl, "You like hat, don't you?"

She nodded as he gently pushed her back against the mattress. Joe undid Abby blouse and removed it to reveal her matching black lace bra. He nudged her blouse to one side to the bed. Now he leaned over Abby, who ran her hand over Joe's abdominal muscles before moving on south to unbuckled his belt.

Abby removed his belt and unzipped Joe's fly. She pushed his pants down as he removed his legs from them. After adding his pants to the growing pile of clothes on the side of the bed, he lay down next to his lover and pulled her curvy body to his chest. Abby hissed softly as he began kissing down the back of her neck and over shoulders and sliding her bra straps from her bare shoulders. She squirmed and he felt to ripple of her lean, toned muscles under his mouth. Joe turned her over and continued kissing neck and collarbone.

Abby snuggled closer to him and moved under his chin to kiss his lips. He responded with shifting her body under his own do that she was pinned under him on her back. Joe began his ministrations. He rubbed Abby's limbs and stomach as he moved steadily closer to her breasts and core. Abby slipped her hand between his legs and rubbed his erection through his boxers. Joe let out a groan as he pressed his pelvis closer to Abby's hand. She, in turn, arched her back slightly, to press her breasts against his chest and her toned stomach to his abs. She moved her hand from his crotch to around his back and pulled Joe even closer to her.

Joe kissed her cheek as he unhooked her bra in one fluid motion.

"Too fast..." murmured Abby indignantly.

Joe whispered a quick apology and resumed his ministrations. Once again, he slowly approached her breasts and had one hand inching closer between Abby's long legs. This time when Joe tugged gently at Abby's bra, she did not protest and shifted slightly to let him remove another article of clothing. He dropped her bra with the other clothes and returned to rubbing Abby's full breasts. Joe's hands trailed repeatedly from her breasts, down the curve of her hips and between her legs. His fingers dipped under her panties and then returned to Abby's breasts.

Abby shifted her head, ruffling her sleek hair that was spread around on her pillow like a halo. Her breath had become shorter, lighter and her purrs had become breathy moans of pleasure.

Joe, too, loved feeling his lover's curves and soft skin. He wanted her, now. Yet he knew she wasn't likely to forgive him for hurting her as he got his pleasure. He began impatiently tugging at Abby's panties to signal her that he wanted to end the foreplay.

In response, Abby delicately removed his hand from her panties and pulled Joe's mouth to hers in another kiss. While this kiss was just as sensual as the last few ones, Joe's tongue was more aggressive, more dominant and more demanding than before. He growled when Abby refused to let him possessively take her. It was clear that she wanted things done her way tonight: slowly and sensually.

Joe wanted it to come slightly faster. He knew Abby was purposely holding him back, not letting him passionately make love to her. She wanted a gentle night. Abby was probably tired.

However, Joe wasn't about to give up. He would slowly take his lover, as long as she was pleased... just for tonight, because he didn't want to test Abby's patience too much.

Abby rubbed her cheek against his jaw and nipped his ear lightly. Joe hissed and pressed his nose against the curve of her neck.

"Please?" he asked quietly. Joe gave Abby's panties another quick tug.

She nodded against his neck and let him slip off her last article of clothing. Abby fingered the waistband of Joe's boxers, which he compliantly removed. She pressed herself against him, his erection hard against her thigh. Joe stroked the neatly trimmed hair between Abby's legs and she purred, much louder than before.

Again, Joe kissed Abby, only this time, he placed his mouth along her jaw line. He moved down slowly, passing her collar and down between her breasts. Joe sucked gently on her nipple, all the while massaging her other breast with his hand. Abby moaned louder and tangled her lithe limbs with Joe's.

Joe began stroking her between her legs. First slowly and then quickly, ever changing the pace to keep Abby surprised. Abby shifted, trying her best to get her hips closer to Joe's hand.

Suddenly, he slipped a long finger into Abby. She cried out softly, burying her head against his neck at the same time. Joe moved his finger, starting slowly and increasing the speed as he felt Abby get wetter.

Abby bucked her hips and whispered in a breathless voice, "God, Joe! I had no idea you had so much self-control."

Joe growled softly and clenched his teeth as she mentioned it. He replied while he continued to rub her between her legs, "You're not helping with the fact that I really want to take you right now."

Abby laughed tiredly. "Go ahead...as long you don't try fuck me senseless the minute you're in."

Joe pulled her close to him and with his knee, carefully parted Abby's long legs father apart. "I'll try," Joe promised and he gently pressed himself against her. He slid in easily as she was practically dripping. Abby gave a low cry and tightened her grip on him.

Joe growled as he felt Abby tighten around his erection as she hugged him tightly. Once Abby shifted into a comfortable position on her back, he began moving, starting at a slowly pace and speeding up slightly to a steady pace.

As her lover thrust steadily into her, Abby felt Joe press his lips again her neck and she let out a continuous stream of breathy moans that got slightly louder as time progressed. Joe continued to rub her breasts and sides.

After ten minutes of steady thrusting, Joe groaned as he felt Abby tighten greatly on his erection. She had also pulled him tightly to her body as she cried out loudly.

Abby climaxed hard and screamed as she did so. Joe burst deep inside of her as she cried out. He collapsed on his side and pulled Abby's tired body closer to him. Abby purred as Joe carefully removed himself from her and arched her back against him.

Joe buried his face into Abby's glossy, sweet-smelling hair and inhaled deeply. He asked tiredly, "Do you like it that way?"

He felt Abby nod sleepily. "I'm not in the mood for something rough."

"I could tell," mumbled Joe.

Abby turned around in his arms. She kissed him sweetly and breathed, "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Abby." Joe tucked his lover into the angular curve of his body, just as Abby snuggled closer and rested her head under his chin.

"We should do this more often." With that, Abby closed her tired eyes and drifted off into a content sleep.

Joe watched his lover a little longer before closing his eyes and murmuring a quiet, "Night, il mio amore."

u

**Mmhmm…I like symbols. I don't know if they show up on Fanfiction though. Lemon written for the female mind…I think guys would have liked it faster, but of course, I'm not you, so I couldn't say. But what do you have to say about this? Review/tips?**

**Love,**

**Citrus Vixen**


End file.
